


fluffy

by cynicaljapanophile



Series: crushing. [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Tachibana Makoto, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, haruka appears for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [makoto tachibana x original character]makoto has really fluffy hair that can't help but distract hana while studying





	fluffy

“Hmmn…” 

Makoto continued to speak, ignoring the stare he was receiving from the shorter female next to him. Hana continued to stare at him. 

“So Hana-chan what do you think-” 

“Your hair looks really soft.” 

“Huh.” 

He dropped his pencil and froze as he looked at his friend with a nervous smile as he glowed a bright red. Hana leaned in closer to him and looked him in his eyes causing Makoto’s face to burn an even brighter red. 

“Umm, H-Hana-chan is there s-something wrong?-” 

Hana suddenly reached her hand over and began to play with the brunette’s hair. 

“Soft…” 

Hearing her words Makoto turned completely red while thinking about what she was doing. 

“H-Hana…” 

Hearing her friend’s voice Hana snapped out of her “trance” and looked at Makoto before quickly pulling away. She blushed a bright red. 

“Ahhh! I’m really sorry Mako-”

Before she could finish her apology Makoto moved back quickly while hiding his face with his hands. Seeing his reaction Hana quickly ran over to him crouching down to look at him. Makoto then removed his hands from blocking his vision and he was met by the sight of Hana blushing a bright red. 

He opened his mouth to speak.

“I-” 

“Sorry I took a while I couldn’t find any cup- What’s going on with you two?” 

The two quickly separated after suddenly being interrupted by Haru, rushing to sit on the opposite ends of the small table. 

The two continued to ignore each other trying their best to avoid eye contact further confusing Haru unaware of the earlier scene. 

**Author's Note:**

> currently working on my various! free! x original character fic but i wanted to post something with her today and i'm not even done with her profile yet so i decided to post a short fic though it did write in like 10 minutes so it's probably not that good lol


End file.
